User talk:Bloody18
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The True Bloodclan page. Hope you enjoy writting fanfics and reading new fanfics. If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 23:46, September 24, 2010 Hey! Welcome to the wiki! If you need anytihng, you can feel free to ask me. And I see you're working on a story about BloodClan. Can I suggest my story When BloodClan Took Over If you want to read it of course. :) Anyways, welcome to the wiki! Enjoy your time here. :D There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 23:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi! lol, cool! I haven't read it yet, but I will soon. And cool beans! I was on WWiki, but I left. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 01:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. And I left forever, mostly because it was kinda boring there. And none of the people in charge were really nice and it was super strict. And I'm a girl. :) There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 15:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I can't, sorry. I'm not very good at siggys. :( I'll try though. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 15:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Here, is this good? BloodStar There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 15:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) At the end of your posts, you can use 4 of these ~ things to get it to put yor siggy. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 16:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Bloodstar, I'm Forestpaw13, the other admin. If you want any help, please feel free to ask me. [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 17:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heh i didn't edit it i added a link i did not touch your story at all but may i suggest putting it to normal font? SandBOO...Trick or treat 06:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, cool! I was wondering who wrote it. It's a good story! My fav story I wrote is Nothing left!! Bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 19:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Of course I want to be friends, ur awesome! Thx 4 reading my stories! Like I said, my fav story is Nothing left, I've started writing the sequal to that, The Call of Darkness. My other fav story is The Last Frost. I also have some cool poems. Go here for all my storys! Do u have any other stories apart from the true bloodclan? Bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not on warriors wiki, but I am on www.warriorsart.wikia.com which is a wiki for drawing warriors! I don't know theblindapprentice, though. See ya!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll check out warriors wiki!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) lol, cool! Okay!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) oh well. At least you looked. And I checked out warriors wiki, I think I made an account, though not sure.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I did use the one I have now. Well, bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thx! Yellowfang's my fav too.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC)